


L'école Donn-Bayot

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficothèque Ardente, Le danseur, M/M, Maurice Béjart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les tribulations de Rémi, Lucas, Sacha, Matte et les élèves de l'école de danse Donn-Bayot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le timide

**Author's Note:**

> Plusieurs drabbles mettant en scène les personnages de la fiction "Le danseur" et sa suite... Écrits lors d'une soirée sur la Ficothèque Ardente, chacun d'eux est inspiré par une photo.

 

Il est mal à l'aise, un peu perdu, planté au milieu de la patinoire presque déserte, dans cette ville inconnue. Être danseur, ne signifie pas nécessairement être habile sur des lames. Sous l’œil goguenard de Karol, Yannick, provocant, évolue autour de lui semblant ne faire qu'un avec ses patins. Il sent son regard de prédateur qui le détaille. Qui le connaît. Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent. Il sait, comme lui, chaque courbe de son corps, de la nuque aux fesses fermes. Devine, avant qu'il l'esquisse, le sourire qu'il retient. Il lui plaît, mais il veut du sérieux. Yannick ne l'est pas. Il est déjà sorti avec deux danseurs depuis le début de la saison. Ils n'ont pas fait long feu. Trois ou quatre semaines, tout au plus. Les autres vont arriver et, immobile, il ignore quel pied avancer pour ne pas tomber.  
—  Viens.  
Le bras de Yannick s'enroule autour de sa taille. Il frissonne. Il a pourtant l'habitude de son contact lorsqu'il répète ensemble sur la neuvième. Ils font un tour complet.  
—  Tu es plus détendu  ?  
—  Oui.  
Il ne le lâche pas pour autant. Il se poste face à lui et, leurs mains unies, il recule. Les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il est foutu.


	2. Improvisation

 

 

Lucas adresse un sourire complice à Matte. Ils assistent avec les élèves à l'atelier impro du cours Florent. Geoffroy Hachart évolue dans un monde particulier, extravagant, loufoque. Il adore la dérision. Il passe en revue les expressions sur les visages de ses danseurs. Puis, perplexe, recommence.  
—  Fred, Caroline et Ahmed se sont tirés.  
Matte lève les yeux au ciel.  
—  Ils sont pires que moi jeune, ceux là.  
Son diable a vingt ans maintenant. Lucas éclate de rire. Il a sa petite idée. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, ils ont traversé la salle de spectacle. Sur la scène, un lit à baldaquins trônait au milieu des décors d'une pièce de boulevard.  
—  Viens. Le lit.  
—  Ils n'auraient pas osé  !  
Les gémissements, les légers gloussements, les exclamations démentent cette hypothèse.  
—  T'as un préservatif  ?  
—  Ce n'était pas prévu  !  
—  Putain, vous êtes cons, les mecs.  
—  Peut-être dans ma poche. Ah voilà ! N'empêche, on ne l'a pas encore fait sur le bureau de Bayot.  
—  Ça me plairait. Lui et son mec me font bander.  
—  Ils sont toujours en train de se bouffer.  
—  J'en ferais bien tout autant. Le prof de nutrition  ! Miam  !  
Matte a ses côtés est plié en deux.

 

 


	3. Le kamasutra gay

 

 

 

De passage à Lausanne afin d'assister à la soirée de fin d'année au Presbytère avec les membres de la fondation Béjart, ils ont profité de l'occasion pour partir en excursion. La promenade en bateau à aubes vers la brocante d'hiver de Cully, au bord du lac Léman, les a attirés.  
—  Qu'as-tu encore déniché  ? souffle son Lucas.  
—  Une ancienne édition du Kamasutra gay. Les dessins sont superbes. Celui-là ne te donne pas des idées  ? Moi, je te vois très bien dans cette position. Tu as beau jouer l'indifférent, ton regard en coin en dit trop, se moque-t-il en appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos.  
—  Rémi, le gronde-t-il.  
—  Oui, mon cœur  ? Nos élèves ne sont pas là, ils ne diront pas que je te tripote sans arrêt, raille-t-il.  
—  Vous êtes insortables, ricane Matte à leurs côtés.  
Sacha lance un coup d’œil sur l'illustration puis fixe Lucas. Son visage fermé ne trahit rien des pensées, des envies que Rémi devine pourtant. Il aurait dû se taire. Il l'a blessé. Une fois de plus, son mari le consolera.  
—  J'ai froid. On va prendre un café ? suggère ce dernier en serrant avec tendresse l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Viens, Sashka.

  
Rien ne change.

 

 


	4. Mal-être

 

Lucas et Rémi échangent un regard moqueur en voyant le jacuzzi. Matte a déjà enjambé le bord à grand renfort d'éclaboussures. Lui pose le seau où rafraîchit le champagne sur le guéridon tout proche. Ainsi que les flûtes et la télécommande de la chaîne stéréo.  
—  Quand as-tu fait installer ce bijou, Sashka  ?  
—  Il y a six mois. Rémi avait fini par l'apprécier en Espagne, j'ai pensé à lui, raille-t-il.  
Et à moi, songe-t-il. J'en crève du peu que tu me donnes, Lucas. Je t'aime. Je veux te courtiser. Te toucher. Baiser ta bouche, ta peau. J'en ai assez d'être l'ami.  
—  Sacha  ? Où es-tu  ?  
—  Ici, chéri, souffle-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Matte.  
Il le contemple avec tendresse. L'aime-t-il aussi, son jeune amant ? Son sourire en coin. Son besoin de câlins. Son petit corps si agréable qui se serre contre le sien chaque nuit. Oui. Différemment. Lucas est son âme sœur. Son maître. Son ami. Comme lui est sa muse. Son espoir. Ils éprouvent tant de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, Lucas est marié à Rémi et lui est avec Matte.  
—  Sashka, viens, dit son danseur.  
Il sait. Il sait toujours. Il soupire. Je serai à jamais là, mon amour.  
—  J'arrive.


	5. La haine engendre la haine

 

 

—  Elle n'a pas écouté les cours du prof Wiame. Elle a quelques kilos superflus, se moque Helen.  
Lu et Chiara pouffent derrière leur écharpe. Il est vrai que la statue de glace est enrobée. Mais il y a bien d'autres merveilles autour d'elles.  
—  C'est vachement gentil à Bayot de nous avoir emmenés tous en Belgique. Quinze jours de tournée avec la compagnie.  
—  Ici, il peut se le permettre. Il est adulé comme l'était Béjart, juge la jeune chinoise.  
—  On reprend le car dans une heure vers Liège, lance Arnaud en les dépassant. Ne traînez pas, les filles.  
—  Tu as vu Étienne et Arnaud ce matin  ? Bouche contre bouche. Etienne avait ses doigts dans son jean. Pour un peu, il lui montait dessus.  
—  Fous leur la paix, Lu, s'exclame Helen. Rappelle toi de l'arrêt à Lille.  
La jeune asiatique adresse un coup d’œil incendiaire à Chiara sa copine. Est-ce que tous savent qu'elles ont fait l'amour dans les toilettes du resto  ?  
—  Faut être plus silencieuses, chérie. "Oh oui, Chiara. Encore, oui. Tu es si mouillée. Je vais jouir".  
La main cachant son visage, des larmes aux yeux, Lu s'enfuit.  
—  Pourquoi  ?  
—  Elle déteste tout le monde. Et moi, je déteste ça.

 

 


	6. Le besoin

 

 

Jonathan a proposé à la bande quelques jours de vacances en Haute-Savoie dans le chalet de ses parents. Leurs amis sont sortis. Bien au chaud, devant la cheminée, un jeune couple lit.  
—  Tu aimes  ?  
—  Je crois que je le préférerais en français, raille Nathan.  
—  Cela ne servirait à rien pour le cours d'anglais, grogne son chéri.  
—  C'est un cours optionnel.  
—  Utile  ! s'exclame Mehdi. Quand on partira en tournée, on en aura besoin.  
—  Moi, je n'ai besoin que de toi, se moque gentiment son petit-ami. En tournée, ici, partout. Viens, continue-t-il en l'enlaçant.  
—  Attention au livre  !  
—  Laisse-le  ! Viens  !  
Nathan l'attire à lui, baise les lèvres de Mehdi qui en lâche son roman. Le contact est doux, lent. Il l'apprivoise. Baiser de soie qui devient passionné. Il mordille son cou, sa poitrine puis sa langue lentement calme le feu allumé. Ses mains errent sur la peau mate et chaude qu'il dénude, frémissant. Il masse sa taille, le creux de son dos, les fesses fermes, il attise son désir peu à peu. Il ouvre le jean, pose les doigts sur la virilité encore recouverte par le boxer. Mehdi se presse contre lui en geignant, offert sans pudeur à ses caresses.

 

 


End file.
